Lacey Porter
Lacey Porter is a main character in Twisted. She was friends with Danny and Jo in her childhood. Lacey is described as one of the popular girls at high school. Her best friend was Regina who then was murdered in the Pilot episode by an unknown person. She is also friends with Sarita whom she can be seen to have a somewhat tense relationship with. She is portrayed by Kylie Bunbury. Biography In Pilot, there is a flashback when Lacey and Jo were younger and playing on a swing set outside of Danny's house. While talking about how Danny has been acting strange lately, Lacey makes a joke that maybe it is puberty. After a long wait, Danny comes out with a red jump rope clearly in a daze. Lacey and Jo ask if he is okay to which he replies, he had to. Lacey and Jo soon end up coming across his Aunt's dead strangled body. Both she and Jo are traumatized by this and soon have nightmares about it, requiring therapy. Sometime after the murder, Lacey and Jo grow apart and Lacey soon becomes one of the most popular girls at school. Season One Five years after Danny killed his aunt, the news is reporting that Danny had got out of juvenile detention and is returning to Green Grove High School. Lacey makes appearance on the news at states that if it were her choice she wouldn't let the "Socio" (Danny) back into school. Lacey is seen later walking with her friends Regina and Sarita. Regina shows Lacey that her nickname for Danny, Socio, is trending on twitter. Lacey says maybe it'll show Danny to stay away from her. Sarita and Regina agree that they got her back. In school Lacey's boyfriend, Archie, tells her that he can't believe Socio is coming back to school and suggest he transfer once he gets the message that no one wants him around. After Archie leaves for class, Lacey goes up to Jo and ask how she's doing. She then begins to tell Jo that she still has the dreams and that day of Danny. After talking for a little Lacey invites Jo to Regina's party but Jo declines it. Suddenly the hall goes quiet and Danny walking through the hallway all eyes on him, he recognizes Lacey and Jo and tries to conversate with them only to be pulled away by the principal. Later, after the party, Danny invites Lacey back to his place for some chips. They chat a little about how hard the past was, how they had to grow up with it, and Jo and Lacey separating. Lacey soon falls asleep and Danny covers her with a blanket. The day after Lacey wakes up confused, but sneaks out of Danny's house oblivious to Danny's mom seeing her. When she hears of Regina's murder, she is skeptical about it being Danny, knowing the two spent the night in his bedroom talking. But she still refuses to give the police his alibi, knowing what the town will say about her upon knowing she "spent the night" with him. Jo later confronts her, stating that she knows about her night with Danny and that they both know that Danny didn't kill Regina. When Jo says that she has to give the police Danny's alibi, Lacey refuses for the sake of her reputation. She also tells Jo to stop defending Danny because of the damage its doing to her reputation even further. Furious, Jo states that she Lacey doesn't care about what happens to Danny, but only about what people think of her and nothing else. Jo slams into her shoulder and walks off, leaving Lacey alone. Physical Appearance Lacey has chest length dark brown hair with a matching set of brown eyes and dimples.She wears very nice and fashionable clothes, favoring white, black, dark blue and purple and wears high heels a lot. Relationships Archie Little is known about Archie and Lacey's relationship. They have been dating since the show started. This is known because they have been seen kissing and flirting. When Danny comes back to Green Grove, Archie tries to keep him away from Lacey. Archie might be jealous of Danny and Lacey's relationship.He always calls her babe. Danny Desai Lacey and Danny have been friends since childhood. When Danny killed his aunt, Lacey lost her trust in him. When Danny returns to Green Grove five years later, Lacey tries to avoid him since she's popular. He still tries to rekindle their old friendship. The two almost kissed in Pilot. Jo Masterson Lacey and Jo used to be really close friends. When Danny went to juvie, Lacey and Jo were ostracized because they were his best friends. Lacey then abandoned her friendship with Jo. Appearance Season 1 *'Pilot' *'Grief Is a Five Letter Word' *'PSA De Resistance' *'Sleeping with the Frenemy' *'The Fest And The Furious' *'Three For The Road' Trivia *Came up with the nickname Socio for Danny. *Loves being popular, but secretly misses her old friends. *Was a tomboy before Danny was sent to juvie. *According to Danny, Lacey was the easy going one when they were younger Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females